suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise
:This article is about the high-definition version of the game. For its initial Wii counterpart, see No More Heroes. No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise (Nō Moa Hīrōzu: Eiyuutachi no Rakuen) is a port of the 2007 Wii video game No More Heroes, for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. It is the first title to be produced as part of publisher Marvelous Entertainment's effort to remaster select games in its catalog in high-definition. ''No More Heroes'' series creator Goichi Suda has confessed to Game Informer that he had no involvement in the port, which was instead developed by feelplus. Marvelous Entertainment naturally reprised its role as publisher for the game in Japan, where it was released on April 15, 2010. Ubisoft, North American pubisher of the Wii original, has passed on localizing the game. Konami will be releasing the game in North American for PS3 only with PlayStation Move support.Playstation Blog: No More Heroes: Heroes’ Paradise Announced Exclusively for PS3 and PlayStation Move Differences from Wii version As a high-definition title, Heroes' Paradise features graphics refined from the original title. Also unlike the original version of No More Heroes, this new version includes Japanese voice acting, whereas the original game only contains English voice acting, even in the version released in Japan. The game also includes a new mode called "Very Sweet," a play on the series' trademark names for levels of difficulty, "Sweet," "Mild," and "Bitter." This Very Sweet mode depicts the game's female characters wearing more revealing attire. Gameplay changes include the ability to stack up to three Dark Side modes during a Ranking Battle, rather than having them activate immediately. Unused Dark Side modes in the player's stock at the end of a Ranking Battle reward Travis Touchdown with LB dollars, as was the case with unused Anarchy in the Galaxy stocks in the original version of No More Heroes. Perhaps the most welcome gameplay change is the option to revisit Ranking Battles and cinematics, in the form of nightmares and dreams respectively. Also noteworthy is the fact that the Xbox 360 version of Heroes' Paradise is akin to the bloody version of No More Heroes as it was released in North America in 2008, while the PlayStation 3 version is devoid of blood in the same manner as the Japanese and European versions of the original product. Because of this, Japan's ratings board, CERO, labeled the Xbox 360 version with a "Z" rating (equivalent to ESRB's "AO" or edgier "M" titles), while the PlayStation 3 version received a "D" rating (equivalent to standard "M" titles). Reception Sales for the Japanese launch of Heroes' Paradise were slightly better than with the original Wii version. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game sold 16,000 and 15,000 units respectively in their first week on sale in the country.No More Heroes Sells More In HD. Spencer. Siliconera. April 22, 2010. References External links ;Official * Official website ;Videos * Trailer Category:Video games